We Are Warriors: Zed
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. The Master of Shadows is about to come into the light once more. Character belongs to HLZB
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I managed to get something done early for once :P So here's the Zed arc, it's not going to continue off _directly_ from the Shen arc, but there'll be a bit next chapter for that. Right now, we get to see Zayne's side of the story and I hope you guys brought tissues...**

Chapter 1

He dashed through the alley, quick as the shadows that flickered across the wet pavement by the dimly flickering streetlamp. If he was lucky, he'd get away with only a minor beating this time…

The boy quietly grabbed hold of the fire escape, hauling his thin frame up the slick metal up to the landing and quietly sliding through the window and into the dark room Safe.

He quietly took off his shoes and stuffed them under his bed before slipping under the covers and falling asleep…

Only to get rudely awakened what seemed minutes later by getting dragged out of bed and berated by the fosters.

It wasn't his fault that breakfast wasn't cooked. He was only seven after all…much too young to cook on the stovetop, let alone _reach_ it…

By the end of his 'punishment', he now sported a nice looking gash on the bridge of his nose. He grabbed his backpack and sprinted out the door before anyone _else_ could get on him.

"Wow, you took a beating, Zayne," a familiar voice hummed.

"Ori!" Zayne Umbero beamed, racing into his big brother's arms and hugging him.

The sixteen year old Ori Umbero ruffled the seven year old's dark hair, smiling.

"Are you gonna take me away from them soon?" Zayne asked, looking at his brother's face, hidden behind reddish tinted sunglasses.

Ori took the glasses off, revealing bright green irises that gleamed in the morning light.

"Soon, lil' bro," Ori promised, "C'mon, let's go have some fun,"

"But what about school?" Zayne asked.

"Eh, y' don't need it," Ori snorted, "C'mon, I'll teach ya everything you need to know, lil' bro,"

* * *

"You still part of the gang?" Zayne asked, looking up at his brother as they walked through an alley later that evening.

Since their parents died when Zayne was two, the brothers had been in the system for a while…Ori realized that no one wanted a teenager and it would be easier for Zayne to get a home because he was a cute little toddler. That didn't mean that Ori didn't pop in from time to time to see his little brother…he always had something for the little guy and vowed that when he turned eighteen, he was going to take Zayne from the system and finish raising him on his own.

But to raise a little boy took money, something Ori didn't have…until he had a run in with the Dark Blade gang. Their boss had seen Ori's street sense and his fighting spirit and decided to give the boy a chance in the gang…

Ori was now the boss' right hand man. But Ori had _one_ rule…as soon as he could, he was leaving and taking Zayne to a new life. He'd do anything the boss asked, but that _one_ rule was his exception.

"Yeah, lil' bro," Ori nodded, "But, hey, two more years…and it'll be just you and me, I promise,"

"Why can't I run away now?" Zayne whined, "I wanna be with you!"

"I know you do too, lil' bro," Ori nodded, "But it's a little dangerous for you yet…"

Suddenly, Ori froze, staring like a deer in the headlights down the alleyway as a squad car pulled up.

"Zayne…stay behind me," Ori ordered.

Zayne gave a nod right as the cops got out. One of them pulled out a gun.

"Stay right where you are!" the one with the gun ordered.

"We don't want to hurt you," the other promised, Ori could see his pale gaze from where he stood, "Just come quietly, ok? You and the little guy,"

Ori looked at his brother and then at the cops.

"You're not getting him," Ori told them calmly.

"Then I will," the other cop said.

"Caleb…" the unarmed cop started.

"Conall, they're a bunch of…" Caleb started.

The unarmed cop, Conall, shushed him before turning back to Ori, "Look, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get you two back to your homes…"

"What homes," Ori laughed bitterly, "You mean the ones where my lil' bro is beaten? Where I can't get one? No thanks,"

There was a loud crack and Zayne squealed, ducking down behind Ori's leg as a brick burst into myriad pieces.

"You… _shot_ …at him…" Ori started, glaring at Caleb.

Caleb shook his head violently, eyes flicking to Conall. Ori didn't care, but Conall was closer, and unarmed…

The young man charged…and Caleb's gun fired as Ori grabbed Conall by the jacket, tearing loose a pendant of sorts. Ori stumbled a few steps, his hands going to his stomach and coming away a dark crimson.

"Ori!" Zayne shrieked, darting forwards and ramming into Caleb, knocking him to the pavement, dazed, while the child ran to his brother as Ori crumpled to the ground, "Ori…please, please don't leave me…"

"Hey…I promised you I'd take you home…didn't I?" Ori whispered faintly, gently stroking his baby brother's cheek, "Hey, don't you dare cry on me lil' bro,"

"Ori…" Zayne cried, hugging his big brother, "I don't want to be alone…"

"Never alone," Ori murmured, eyes fluttering shut as his breathing stuttered, "Always…there…"

He never spoke again.

"No!" Zayne shrieked, "Ori…Ori wake up! Please!"

He gave a choked cry and buried his head in his brother's too still chest, shoulder's heaving with sobs. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and rage burned in his little chest. Zayne struck out, the blade he had received from his big brother ages ago flickering into his little hand…

And right into Detective Conall Korrigan's heart.

Conall gasped, grabbing onto the boy's wrist, his too bright, too pale eyes flickering, turning a darker shade of blue as he too crumpled to his knees.

"Balance…is shifting," Conall murmured as he fell the rest of the way to the ground, "Shane…I'm sorry…"

Zayne blinked rapidly, dropping the blade as he stared at the dying form of the officer before him. A faint gleam of silver caught the boy's eye and he saw the pendant lying on the slowly stilling man's chest. His hand snaked out and he ripped the chain away from Conall's body, scrambling up to his feet as he grabbed Ori's glasses, took a final look at his brother…and ran into the night.

He knew where he was going now. No foster home for him…

The Dark Blade awaited.

* * *

 _Thirteen Years Later_

"You planted the note," Zayne asked, reclining back in the chair.

"Just like you said," one of the new recruits nodded, "The cops came runnin' not long after,"

"Good," Zayne nodded, "Anything else?"

"Well, Sparky over there thought it'd be a good idea to try 'n take a shot at the Detective…" the recruit mumbled.

"Did not!" his partner yelped as Zayne's red glasses flashed scarlet in the light, "Y-You said no killing! Not even maiming! That was _your_ prey…"

"You'll do well to remember that," Zayne growled coldly, "Go, find something else to do…but _leave_ Korrigan to me,"

"Yes sir!" the two yelped, running off as Zayne pinched the bridge of his nose.

Since Ori's death, Zayne joined with the Dark Blade, quickly rising through it's ranks as easily as Shane had risen through the police's ranks. Soon, with the death of the boss in a 'tragic accident', _Zayne_ now headed it. Poor fool tried to charge his phone while taking a bath…a slip of the elbow and the Angry Birds turned into KFC.

The new leader got out of his chair, wrapping his scarf around his neck, unlike most people, Zayne didn't like the cold…some of the gang said he looked like a ninja all bundled up. But not to his face. They were afraid that Zayne'd stab them. Not shoot…stab. Zayne hated guns, Ori had been the same, and so his knifework had to improve…and that it did.

Zayne quietly slipped out of the warehouse that the gang had holed up in. They'd made sure that they'd only go to places the Police had searched already…just to keep them all on their toes. The leader of the Dark Blade quickly leaped up onto a fire escape, dashing across the icy metal with a surety that few could match. All those years on the streets made his reaction time _flawless_.

He finally stopped on the fire escape that overlooked the alley where Ori Umbero and Conall Korrigan died, watching with grim satisfaction as a man dressed in a dark blue, bulletproof vest with 'Police' emblazoned on the back walked into the alleyway. But it wasn't just any policeman, the familiar yellow-tinted shades, the dark blue facemask covering his nose and mouth…this was Shane Korrigan, Conall's son.

"Heh, took ya long enough, _orphan_ ," Zayne chuckled

Shane's eyes flashed and he whipped out his gun, pointing it at Zayne's sprawled out form on the fire escape above him. The young gang member nimbly leaped down from the fire escape and stood before Shane. Shane's eyes narrowed as he stood in front of the young man that nearly fourteen years ago killed his father.

Shane had changed a bit, his hair had been longer the last time Zayne had seen him, likely shaved off for police work. Zayne blew the red streak in his hair out of his eyes as he grinned under his own scarf. Shane looked so much like his father it was uncanny.

"I could arrest you right now, you know that," Shane growled, not taking his gun off of Zayne's chest.

"But you won't," Zayne replied, smirking, "You know that,"

"And you say that _why_ ," Shane demanded, "You killed my father in cold blood. For what? Just to take his pendant that was in our family for _generations_ ,"

"Your father took my family too," Zayne snarled, "I've lived in this gang my whole life and _how_ many of my family have your 'family' taken away? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth…balance has to be restored and now look. You and me, always fighting, always trying to best the other, but it won't happen, Shane Korrigan. Because you and I…are the _same_ ,"

"We're nothing alike," Shane snarled right as the faint gleam of metal caught Zayne's eye

He lasered in on a lone figure standing behind Shane's right shoulder, holding a gun…only for a blaze of silver to fly out of the darkness and a knife flew through the air, embedding itself in Shane's chest, right above his heart as the loud ' _crack!_ ' of a gunshot rang out and Zayne fell to the ground as pain exploded in his shoulder. He was dimly aware of Shane hitting the ground, the knife still sticking out of his chest and someone running down the alleyway at them both.

He felt hands on him and heard sirens in the air…right as everything went dark.

* * *

When Zayne awoke, it wasn't in the alley, not the warehouse…not even the hospital that greeted his eyes. Instead, he was in a place that looked like something out of a dream. Or, at least something out of those old kung fu movies that he and Ori would go sneak out to see when he was younger. He could hear the sound of metal clashing on metal outside the window, but before he could go look…he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, Zayne, you're very lucky to be alive," a male voice started.

Zayne turned towards the shadow, blade in hand as a man in a dark suit and tie and a fedora walked towards him.

"Who are you," Zayne growled.

"My name is Andrew Summers," the man, Andrew, started, "You were in a horrible accident. You were shot in the chest, the bullet hit near your heart, but it caused a lot of damage on its way out. They don't expect you to live much longer. You've been in a coma since the accident."

"Then how are you talking to me?" Zayne demanded, "If this is all in my head,"

"You have to love technology and its advancements," Andrew chuckled, "Believe me, we've done this before with another child…her predicament was worse than yours I'd say. But I'm not here to talk about her. I'm here to talk about _you_ …and whether or not you want a second chance. Since you have no family that we know of…the choice is yours,"

"And that is?" Zayne asked warily.

"You're familiar with League of Legends, correct?" he asked.

Zayne shot him a look. He'd played, but not for a while. The laptop he was 'given' decided to break and it had the program on it.

"In order to save your life, there's an experimental process that will…ahem…make you a Champion," Andrew told him, "You've been Chosen by a Champion, they've agreed to let you become them in order to live,"

"And who would be crazy enough to do that?"

"I'm getting déjà vu," Andrew grumbled as he looked at the potential Chosen before turning behind him, "Why don't _you_ tell him,"

"Gladly," another male voice started as a figure seemed to melt from the shadows.

He was tall and dressed in sharp edged armor, his scarlet gaze gleamed from the shadows his mask and headdress cast over his face. Zayne immediately recognized him.

"Zed," he blinked.

"At least you know me," Zed laughed, looking Zayne over, "Andrew…I want time alone with this one,"

Andrew gave an annoyed sigh, but left the Master of Shadows with his Chosen alone.

"You have that look about you," Zed stated, walking around Zayne, "Someone who has lost everything but has one desire that burns so brightly that even their inner shadows cannot touch it."

He suddenly disappeared, reappearing on the other side of Zayne while a shadowy version of the ninja stood where he once did.

"If you accept being my Chosen, I can help you reach that goal," Zed promised, "The other boy lives…I've seen it,"

"Orphan's alive?" Zayne asked.

"And well," Zed nodded, "For now at least. We won't kill him, I promise that, but he has that same sense of ' _balance_ ' that Shen has…I wouldn't put it past my old friend, brother, to Choose him…"

"And if I refuse your offer?" Zayne questioned warily.

"Then you will die," Zed stated simply.

Zayne hesitated, if he said no…he'd see his brother, his parents…but then he'd be breaking his promise to Ori. Ori wouldn't want him to give up and die…he'd want him to live,"

"There is something else you must know if you say yes," Zed told him, "But I do not know what it is, Andrew will have to tell you. And he specifically said he wanted to tell you _alone_ ,"

"I want to talk to him," Zayne nodded, "Then I'll decide,"

"I will send for him," Zed replied, "But make your choice quickly…"

Zed left and Andrew re-entered the room, looking at Zayne to judge if he'd said yes or no yet.

"Zed said you had something to tell me if you said yes," Zayne started.

"So you've agreed,"

"Not yet…I want to see if I should or not,"

Andrew gave a nod and sighed.

"If you say yes to this," he started, "There's something you should know about Zed. He and six other human Champions are…well…they're not so much human anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen the Project skins, right?"

Zayne nodded.

"Haven't _played_ with them…can't afford it and laptop broke," Zayne replied.

"You know the story though,"

"Yeah, alternate future for Runete…" he stopped as Andrew shook his head.

"Not alternate future," Andrew told him, "The Projects were kidnapped and turned into what they are. They're not human anymore…at least not fully. When Yi destroyed the lab, Yasuo and Leona weren't finished yet…hence why they look the most human. Yasuo has little outbursts of rage, Leona suffers from a form of PTSD, Yi can't remember, Fiora feels nothing, Lucian has scars and Zed…"

Andrew gave a sigh.

"Being Zed's Chosen, you have a _very_ hard job if someone chooses to fight with his Project skin," Andrew explained, "He's the least human and completely loses his sense of morality…becoming a psychopath. _Your_ job, Zayne, will be to rein him in if that happens. You'll be his voice of reason because he is _not_ going to let you take control during that time. Any other fight he'll probably let you fight…but with that skin, no. You need to keep a grip on his mind so he doesn't murder everyone on the field. Can you do that?"

"I think so," Zayne nodded.

"One other thing," Andrew told him, "If you choose this path… _that_ will be your form. You _will_ look like his Project form 24/7. We have something that will make you look human, it works…but if you're summoned, get as _far_ away from other humans that don't know as possible,"

"You talk like you know what you're doing…" Zayne stated.

"We've done this five other times," Andrew told him, "And one of them was a Project. I can't tell you who it was…you'll meet her soon enough. The question is…do you accept being the Master of Shadows?"

Zayne looked down at his hands, at the blade in one of them, remembering Ori's dying face all those years ago. He clentched his fists and took a deep breath before looking up at Andrew.

"I accept,"

 **So we find out that our more 'human' Projects have issues too, Zayne's going to be in charge of keeping a psycho from losing it on the rift, and that Zayne actually had family before. Next Zayne's going to have a handful controlling Zed and vice versa...and then we get to the part where Zayne and Shane are about to kill each other. I've got no question about those two fighting...it's more of...can Cira stop them before they hurt themselves.**

 **Ori means 'Light' so I figured that since when 'Light' died in Zayne's life, the shadows would have a bigger impact.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy moving to campus (where I've now got high speed internet! Yay!) and I've been putting a few chapters on one of my other stories because I've been making them wait for a while. Anyway, here's the second part of the Zed arc and it turns out...Shen's not the only one who has a history with the Master of Shadows...I can name five others and all five make an appearance...**

Chapter 2

 _Voices…I hear voices…it's so dark, everything hurts. They're mumbling, it's like they don't want anyone to hear…_

 _I open my eyes to scarlet strangeness. Letters and numbers flicker into being in the corner of my eye, I don't understand…what's going on? A soft groan leaves my lips as I try to sit up…only to realize that I'm strapped down to a table._

 _"It's awake!" someone yelps._

 _"It's not supposed to be…" another growls, "Get Professor Pididly,"_

 _They're afraid of me?_

 _I continue to struggle, trying to break free of the bonds that hold me. A shadow cannot be contained…and neither will I!_

 _"Well, seems like you activated sooner than I thought you would," a scrawny man with frizzy white hair hummed, coming up and putting a hand on my arm._

 _I shuddered, I didn't like the too warm feeling. I tried to speak, but all that I could hear was this ungodly electronic rasp. The man gave a soft laugh before jumping back as I thrashed once again. The almost amazed look in his eyes went out, replaced with a cold, calculating glare. He reached towards the table at my bedside and pulled out a needle that looked more akin to a drill._

 _"Hold it down," he ordered coldly as a few attendants rushed to me, pinning my arms to the bed._

 _Something wasn't right. These men…they looked like they could easily pull a gem-laden mine cart from the Crystal Scar…but I barely felt them pushing down my arms and legs, even though judging by the way their muscles were straining…they were giving it all they had._

 _The scrawny man came closer with that needle…I didn't like it. Didn't like it at all._

 _I need to get out of here…_

 _I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was standing on my own two feet, albeit shakily, while a dimly glowing red shadow lay where the guards were restraining me._

 _Time seemed to slow as they looked at the shadow and then at me._

 _"GET HIM!"_

 _I ran, trying to escape. I couldn't let them get to me…gods above! Was there no end to this wretched maze?!_

 _I have to escape. Nothing else matters. I won't let them hurt me anymore…_

 _I just rounded the corner when I collided with what could have been a brick wall…except person shaped and metal. It looked like one of Viktor's robots. It grabbed me by the hospital gown and picked me up as if I weighed nothing at all. It threw me into a wall and a staticky groan left my throat as I tried to get up. Words in a language I knew but barely comprehended due to pain flashed across my vision. What is going on!?_

 ** _"Project Unit Codename: Shadow You are disobeying protocol,"_**

 _It picked me up again and walked back towards the lab. I struggled, beating my fists against it's arms…only to freeze. My hands…that_ wasn't _my gauntlets…these…these weren't_ mine _! They looked like hands but made of metal, wire, and bolts…_

 _What did they_ do _to me!?_

 _I looked up and saw my reflection in the drone's faceplate…_

 _Same scar over my face, but…_

 _It wasn't me. It wasn't human…not anymore…_

 _I gave a shriek of panic, thrashing once again as it slammed me down on the table so hard I felt the table give way and whatever breath I had rush out. The scrawny man came forwards once more, tapping a few buttons on the consol and many sharp, wicked looking instruments lowered from the ceiling._

 _"I was going to give you a sedative to ease the pain," he growled, taking the tablet once more, "But you ran, Project…"_

 _"My…name…" I rasped, trying to throw the drone off me, "Is…"_

 _"You don't have a name," he snapped, "You don't belong to the League anymore…you belong to me. Now…it's time for your upgrade…"_

 _He pressed a button and all the instruments shot towards me. They hacked and slashed and tore through my body…_

 _I screamed as my own blood spattered the walls…_

* * *

Zayne shot up with a yell, eyes wild as he thrashed in his bed…falling out with a thud.

"What was _that_?" Zayne yelled, glaring up at the sky, "Zed…"

It took a few seconds, but a low voice answered.

 _"Your guess is as good as mine, Zayne,"_ the Master of Shadows admitted, _"I do not recall anything like that…if it_ was _my life, you would think I would remember getting torn to shreds by machines…"_

Zayne gave a shuddering sigh. It made sense that Zed wouldn't know. Andrew said that the only two that knew what happened to them were Leona and Yasuo because they were the most 'human'. He was slightly worried about getting on the Field with the other Projects as Andrew said he didn't know how Zed would react to them. They hadn't set up a match with all of them yet…since there were six of them, not all of them could be together at the same time.

He got to his feet and walked to the mirror on the desk. Since bonding with Zed, he'd been noticing some changes. One, his once dark brown eyes now carried a reddish tint and his dark hair seemed even darker than before.

 _"The day is dawning,"_ Zed prodded, _"It's time for you to get to work…first day back in your 'job' as it is,"_

"True," Zayne chuckled, walking to the closet and picking out something to shield him from the cold.

* * *

Zayne walked into his own personal gym just to discover he was alone.

 _"Excellent,"_ Zed hummed, _"Now let's see what you can do…"_

"Gladly," Zayne grinned, feeling a sudden cold around his hands as silvery gauntlets formed over his hands and two red glowing blades flicked out of the wrists.

He dashed forwards, blades flashing out and slicing through the dummy, bisecting it and sending it to the ground, cleanly cut in two.

 _"Good…but it could be better,"_ Zed told him, _"Let's see you make a shadow…"_

"Want to explain how that works?"

 _"Until you get used to it, you'll need to focus. Your mind is very chaotic, Zayne…I applaud your creativity, but it won't help you,"_

"Expect me to meditate or something?" Zayne snarked.

 _"I'm not talking about what Shen does,"_ Zed deadpanned, _"Focus your mind on something…just that. Until your mind calms down, you won't be able to harness my abilities,"_

Zayne gave a nod, focusing on one of the dummies before him, how he wanted to make his shadow come to life and replace it…there was a faint fog of red that was vaguely man-shaped…but it flickered and died almost immediately.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Zayne growled, trying to focus once more.

Zed went silent for a moment before speaking once more.

 _"Zayne…why did you say yes?"_

Zayne stopped, frowning.

"Yes to what?"

 _"To being Chosen,"_

"I wanted to live,"

 _"Admirable…but there's something else, isn't there? Some_ one _?"_

Immediately, Zayne was taken back nearly fourteen years ago, watching as his brother bled out in his arms, as his green eyes flickered weakly before fluttering closed…The young Chosen gave a heartbroken roar and suddenly three shadows appeared on all sides of the dummy, dashing forwards and slashing at it only for Zayne to appear and slash the dummy in half. He stood, breathing hard as his knees shook and he fell to his knees.

 _"There,"_ Zed told him, a hint of pride in his voice, _"There's your focus._ That's _what will make you a powerful Master of Shadows,"_

"You did that on purpose," Zayne growled.

 _"Yes I did,"_ Zed replied, _"But look at what you accomplished! A very well executed Death Mark…"_

Zayne gave a shaky smile and got to his feet.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

 _"I most certainly agree,"_

* * *

Zayne had come down from the 'gym' and to the main room, seeing the members of the gang…his _family_ …waiting for him.

"Good to have you back, sir," Zayne's right hand man started, coming up with a smile.

"Good to be back, Max," Zayne replied, sitting down in his chair, wincing slightly as the bullet wound in his chest twinged.

"And I'm sorry I'm going to have to take him away," a male voice started.

Immediately, the members of the gang pulled out guns and knives as Andrew seemingly materialized in the middle of the room.

Zayne held up his hand, looking at Andrew with a bit of curiosity and annoyance.

"What do you want Andrew," the Chosen asked.

Andrew gave a soft laugh and looked up at the young man.

"I've come to get you to your trainer," Andrew replied, looking at the gang members uncomfortably, "Your…rehabilitation…is to start in about an hour,"

"Why don't you come back when it's time for that," Max growled, standing next to Zayne.

"Because it's an hour away," Zayne replied, "Max, you're in charge until I get back,"

"When will that be?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Zayne shrugged, getting up and walking towards Andrew.

 _"Knowing Andrew…A couple hours here,"_ Zed replied, _"But, that could be a few days in Valoran,"_

"Thanks for letting me know," Zayne mumbled as he and Andrew walked out of the building…

Right as a sharp pain shot through his skull.

Zayne hit the ground, growling in pain as metal started to spread over his hands.

"It's a good thing I got to you," Andrew murmured, gently putting his hands around Zayne's shoulder and guiding him to an alleyway.

The boy gave a low groan, grabbing his head as he turned now scarlet eyes towards the older male.

"What did you _do_ to me?" Zed snapped, a metallic bite in his words as the metal helmet snapped over his face…

And he disappeared in a burst of shadows and red light.

* * *

Zayne appeared in a high-ceilinged room, windows along the walls showing a beautiful courtyard and fountain with high mountains in the distance.

"Well, I'm not in the city anymore…" he mumbled, only to recoil at hearing not his voice…but Zed's, "I take it this is Valoran?"

 _"You are in the Institute of War,"_ Zed replied as Zayne walked to a mirror on the wall and looked at his reflection, Zed's 'Classic' skin, _"I believe you are here for the first Chosen to train you,"_

"And where are they?"

 _"I don't know,"_ Zed shrugged, _"Somewhere around here. I believe Andrew said they were training someone at this moment,"_

"When'd he tell you that?"

 _"That would be right around the time we were bonded. He told me another had been Chosen around the same time as you. The first would train them and then us,"_

"So I guess they're done now?"

 _"It would seem so,"_ Zed replied, _"Down the hallway there…"_

The new Master of Shadows walked down the hallway, his metal shod feet barely making any noise on the polished tile. Zayne put a gauntlet on the door handle and froze as he heard voices.

 _"It's hard to believe that this is all real at times…that I'm…more than just Cira Noble,"_ a female voice started, _"I have enough voices in my head…now I've got one that actually talks back,"_

 _"I know the feeling,"_ a male voice deadpanned.

"That…sounded like…" Zayne blinked as Zed's spirit roiled inside him.

 _"Shen!"_ Zed snarled, wrenching control from Zayne, "He's Chosen that Korrigan child…"

 _"Orphan!?"_ Zayne demanded, but Zed was beyond reason.

The Champion threw open the doors, his shadows racing in ahead of him towards a blue clad ninja and a red-haired woman in scarlet and gold.

"Shen…we meet again," Zed laughed as Shen's…Shane's…eyes flashed almost white before darkening.

Zed's scarlet eyes flickered, turning more of a brown color before he gave a younger-sounding laugh.

"Hello, _orphan_ ," Zayne replied, grinning as Shane's blades entered his hands.

 _"Zayne_!" Shane snarled…

And the two charged at each other.

* * *

Andrew burst into the room just to see Zayne and Shane attacking one another. He saw Cira…no, that was Leona in control…shaking as she stared at Zayne. Suddenly, Leona's eyes flashed blue and Cira charged in, pointing her blade for a moment before a golden blaze shot towards the combatants. Within moments, Cira was in between them both, stunning Zayne and Shane both with a quick bash to the face before grabbing Shane and throwing him out of the way.

"ENOUGH!" she snarled, "You both are Champions of the League now! _Chosen_! You can't fight like this!"

Shane glared groggily at Zayne…who was starting to come back around with a shake of his head. The newer male's eyes turned red and Cira backed away slowly.

"Now _that_ was a mistake Leona…" Zed snarled, a metallic edge entering his voice as his form flickered.

"Oh no…" Cira started, throwing a look at Shane and then at Andrew…just to reveal Leona's golden gaze, "Get him out… _now_!"

Andrew dashed forwards, grabbing the still woozy Eye of Twilight and dragged him out the door right as Leona's form flickered and the two Projects dashed towards each other, blades at ready.

He dragged Shane to the infirmary where Soraka took him, carrying him to a berth before shooing Andrew off. Andrew ran back towards the room, hearing the sounds of metal crashing down on metal…no…something else. This wasn't good…not good at all. He heard a female, staticky scream of pain and the blood in his body turned to ice.

"…What was zat?" a female voice asked, making Andrew turn around…

Just to see four Champions standing in the hallway behind him. A slim woman with black and red streaked hair dressed in Demacian colors and a rapier at her side, a man with a strange looking sword and multiple lensed goggles, a man with dark skin dressed in silvery white with two guns at his side, and a man with windswept dark hair put up in a ponytail and a katana resting at his side.

The remaining four Projects: Fiora, Yi, Lucian and Yasuo.

"Somethin' you want to tell us, Andrew?" Yasuo deadpanned, putting his hand on his katana.

Andrew froze for a moment before it dawned on him.

When they brought the Projects back to the Institute, it had taken five of them to take Zed down…granted, he nearly killed all five of them, but they managed to subdue him long enough for the Summoners to put him in stasis.

"Through that door," Andrew started slowly, "Leona needs your help,"

A flicker passed over the four, flashes of pink, orange, yellow and near scarlet. But, the four still remained resolutely human. Andrew tried again.

"You need to get in there and take your enemy down," he said as the flicker came again, revealing more than just the flickers of visors, "You know who that is…But you can't kill him…"

Lucian's form was the first to completely change, it made sense…since after Zed, he was the one most changed. Yi put a hand to his forehead, jaw taut in a pained grimace as his form flickered faster and faster.

"Everything…everything is in a fog…" he murmured as his form gave one final flicker and his memories faded.

Andrew looked at Fiora, who hadn't said a word, yet stood with her glowing rapier drawn and visor glowing brightly. He hadn't noticed her change, then again, she tended to get quiet and unfeeling when she changed. He then turned to Yasuo, who gave a nod and started forwards, his form flickering as his own visor snapped shut over his features.

"Remember, _don't_ kill him," Andrew ordered, "He's Chosen…and you know the penalty for killing a fellow Champion,"

The four Projects didn't acknowledge him, instead throwing open the doors and charging into the room.

* * *

"Weak," Zed snarled, bringing his blades down on the holographic shield once again.

Leona grit her teeth in a pained grimace as she went down on a knee, her visor glowing almost neon white in pain as Zed's hologram slashed her side.

 _"Just hold on a little longer!"_ Cira pleaded, _"Andrew said…oh_ whoa _…"_

"What…?" Leona grunted…right as a flash of vibrant pink blurred past, slashing through the shadowy hologram and coming to a rest, blade glowing brightly.

"Is _zis_ supposed to be a challenge?" came a female voice, making Leona's visor light up in relief as she looked behind her.

Fiora dusted off her blade, sending pink sparks flickering to the ground. Her too pale face showing no emotion as she looked up at Zed.

" _Die_!" Zed roared, throwing his shurikens at her…only for them to be shot out of the air by two glowing, reddish orange bolts of light.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, Zed?" Lucian growled, smoke trailing from his guns, "It's not polite to shoot at a lady. _Doubly_ impolite to shoot at two,"

A leather gauntlet put itself on Leona's shoulder and she looked up to see Yasuo's hidden gaze before her.

"You ok, Leo?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'll be fine," Leona replied, her visor flickering as she looked around, "Yi…"

"He's fine," Yasuo told her only for Leona to shake her head.

"No… _Yi_!" she yelled, charging forwards right as Yi rammed into Zed, his sword's two blade extended as he tried to sink it into Zed's back.

Leona crashed into him, rolling expertly back to her feet while Yi turned his expressionless faceplate towards her.

"No killing," she growled as she and the four other Projects made a circle around Zed, "Zayne…can you hear me?"

Zed's head snapped towards her and a low, metallic snarl rose from his throat. A hologram came into being right in front of Leona, the Radiant Dawn slashed through it, shattering it into pieces of scarlet light. She looked to the other Projects.

"Subdue," she ordered, "Then we'll figure out what's going on…"

Zed's blades flashed darkly as the crazed Project whirled around, facing Fiora, who was gracefully circling him, looking for a hole in his defense. A flash of her visor spoke that she had pinpointed his vulnerable spot. He turned towards Lucian, who was aiming his guns once more. Yi gave a heart-stopping growl, his frame trembling with pent up energy that needed to be released. Yasuo whirled his blade around, an orange streak painting through the air as he came to a rest on the opposite side of Fiora while Leona came to a rest beside him.

Suddenly, a golden flash appeared in his vision and Leona was right next to him, her shield glowing with a stunning charge. She bashed him in the face, stunning him as Fiora dove in, her rapier darting out and slipping through a crack in his armor, making him snarl in rage. Yi came in next, so quick that Zed couldn't even see him. One moment the Wuju Bladesman was in front of him, the next moment he had a dozen nicks and cuts in his armor as Yi raised his blade once more. Lucian let off a few blasts of dazzling light, blinding the Master of Shadows briefly before he was knocked into the air by a gust of wind and whirl of data particles.

The Master of Shadows gave a roar and four holograms blinked into being, attacking the other Projects as he turned his sights onto the already badly hurt Radiant Dawn. His pronged blades flashed out, raised to strike down the hurt Project…when he froze suddenly.

 _"No,"_ a voice growled inside his processor, _"Zed, this isn't right. You need to stop,"_

Zed growled, trying to move his arm but he couldn't. Leona looked up, her golden visor flashing once.

"Zayne…can you hear me?" she asked softly.

 _"I hear you, but I don't know if I can get him to tell you I can,"_ the voice replied.

"If you can hear me…Can you hold him a little longer?"

 _"I'll try, but no promises,"_

"Be _silent_!" Zed snarled, his blades glowing darkly as Leona gave a quick smile and she got to her feet.

"If you want me Zed…come and catch me!" Leona challenged, quickly dashing away.

She couldn't lead the crazed Project through the Institute of War, he could hurt someone. She had to figure out another way to get him outside.

"Leo, what are you _doing_!?" Yasuo demanded as he called up a wall of plasma and blocked the hologram's shuriken thrown at him.

"Follow me," Leona replied, raising her shield and charging towards a wall as said shield glowed with a charge.

Yasuo gave a laugh in spite of his current situation. She'd done this before when they were escaping from Zaun and trying to find the others. Either the wall was going to move or Leona was going through it.

The wall didn't move…but it now had a new doorway.

Yasuo signaled the other Projects and they followed the Unforgiven as he chased after Zed and Leona into the courtyard.

Leona came to a stop, facing Zed with a slight grin on her face. She looked to the east and saw Andrew running up with a few Summoners close behind. Good…once she got Zed's attention, they'd be able to shut him down for a little while…

"Zayne…I'm sorry I have to do this," she called.

 _"Sorry…what are you doing, Leona…"_ the Chosen started, but no one except Zed could hear him.

Suddenly, Leona raised her blade towards the sun, giving a cry of triumph before leveling it at Zed. A circle of blue light spiraled around him and a beam of solar charged energy shot down from the sky from a satellite far above. Zed screeched, throwing an arm up and standing stock still as he recovered from the stunning beam of light…

Only to be surrounded by a fence of light that barely enabled him to move. He felt a hand on his neck and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Andrew stood next to Leona and the other Projects as they watched their fellow Project being carried towards the infirmary.

"I don't know if we made the right choice in Zayne," Andrew muttered, "If he can't control Zed…"

"It was my fault, Andrew…I triggered it," Leona told him, "Zayne actually had more of a control over Zed then we thought he would,"

"Really," Andrew deadpanned.

"If he didn't, I wouldn't be standing here," she replied, looking towards her fellows, "Thank you all for your help. I'd be dead if you hadn't shown up,"

Yasuo gave a laugh as he resheathed his sword.

"Better than just walking around all day doing nothing until we're summoned to the Rift," he smiled, "Just like old times, eh Leo?"

"Funny," Leona deadpanned as her form flickered, her white hair turning red once again as her heavily armored form became less armored.

The other Projects flickered as well, returning to their 'Classic' forms as the memory of the encounter faded from all minds save for two.

"Do want to talk to him, Leona?" Andrew asked, jabbing a hand in the direction of the infirmary.

"No," Leona shook her head, "Cira might…but I don't want to speak to him. Not after…not after what he did to us,"

Andrew gave an understanding nod before frowning as he noticed the Radiant Dawn holding her side. What looked like blood mixed with a golden liquid dripped from underneath her tanned hand.

"Go to the infirmary," he ordered, "You're hurt,"

"I'm fine," Leona protested, "It's just a scratch…"

Her eyes flickered blue and Cira narrowed her eyes.

"Liar," she growled, grimacing in pain, "I'll go, Andrew…maybe I can figure out why she's so scared of Zed by asking questions,"

"I hope so too," Andrew nodded, "But I doubt it…Zed doesn't remember,"

"Then I'll find out why he and Shen hate each other so much," Cira deadpanned, "I know a little based on their lore…but like with Diana…I bet there's more to it,"

"I'll go with her," Yasuo started, "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself,"

And with that, she limped towards the infirmary, Yasuo by her side to make sure she didn't fall.

 **I'm only going into the Shen-Zed rivalry here...the whole Project business will be addressed after the last Project's arc is written (as of now: Fiora)** **.**

 **I'm addressing this because this has been asked a few times. _Yes_ I am taking random people for Chosens. My big requirements are that you get an account here or on Deviantart because I want to be able to ask questions about your character. If you've found me on League...I'd prefer you'd message me about all this here or on Deviantart because I can keep the conversation. Also...if you choose a champion, _please_ make the reason why said champion Chose your character a _good_ one. for example: Person decides they want Nami and the reason she chose them was because they both like to swim or like water. No. That's not going to work. This is what I want: Person chose Yasuo and the reason was that they were accused of a big crime that they didn't commit, but are doing everything they can to bring that person to justice and restore their own honor. They were chosen because they had something _big_ in common not something simple. It makes it easier for me to write.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them *give me a_ very _good reason*_ _and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodness this took a lot longer to do. It just _didn't_ want to be written. I also kinda got distracted writing the Project story too (you guys are going to _love_ it...or hate me for what I'm going to do to those poor, poor champions mwahaha). Anyway, here's the last chapter in the Zed arc. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

Zayne blearily opened his eyes, looking up at a high ceiling of white marble. This was _way_ fancier than anything he'd been in before. He tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain as a sharp ache shot down his spine from the base of his skull.

"Ahahah," a soft, female voice chided as a hand gently pushed him back down, "You stay _right_ where you are mister,"

"What…" Zayne murmured drowsily as he tried to look around, "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," the female voice told him and Zayne blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision cleared so he could see the speaker…

Only to freeze as he realized the hand was a soft violet color and that the woman sitting next to him wasn't really a woman at all. She was slender, covered in short, soft, violet fur that felt like velvet with bright honey colored eyes that spoke of warmth and a little bit of sadness too. But the most striking features…were the pointed ears and the _horn_ growing out of her head.

"I know you…" Zayne murmured.

"Really?" the creature smiled, "I wasn't expecting that, Zayne Umbero…Zed, yes, you though…"

"Soraka…"

Soraka smiled brightly and gently patted his arm, seemingly not concerned at the fact she was tending to a psychopath of a cyborg. Zayne shook his head, putting a servo to it only to recoil at the feeling.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days our time," she told him, "Perhaps half an hour on Earth,"

"You don't seem concerned about the fact I'm not human…"

"Who do you think treated Zed the _first_ time the Projects came back to the Institute?" Soraka deadpanned, "Him and the other five…they were lucky I was able to help them. The other Summoners couldn't heal their wounds,"

"Are they ok?" Zayne asked, "I tried to stop him…it didn't work out very well…"

"We're fine," came another female voice, this one younger sounding and more like the sun on a summer day.

Zayne peeked around Soraka's form just to see Cira trying to prop herself on her elbow only to hiss in pain as her form glitched and she lay back down on her back.

"The only one that got hurt was me," she told him, "Because I was stupid and shield-bashed you in the face,"

"I'm surprised Zed hasn't put in his two cents yet," Zayne grumbled.

"He's probably resting," Cira told him, "Leona does the same every once in a while,"

"Cira Noble, what have I told you about trying to sit up?" Soraka chastised, gently placing her hands on a bandage wrapping around Cira's midsection.

"To not to," Cira grumbled, leaning her head back, "I knew Supports were protective but not _this_ protective,"

"Says the Support," Zayne replied with a wry grin.

"Exactly, so I should know,"

Zayne looked at the bandage and at the gold and red stain on it, his dark eyes sad behind the metal helmet as he bowed his head. He caused that. He couldn't control Zed's bloodrage and as a result a fellow Chosen got hurt.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Cira's voice said, knocking him out of his thoughts, "I shoulda known better than to beat you over the head with my shield. Andrew said that it took the other five Projects combined to take Zed down the first time and he nearly killed them all. This time only one was hurt, thanks to you,"

"I didn't do anything,"

"You made him stop," Cira pointed out, "You made him stop mid stroke when he would have killed me and Leona. So…thanks,"

"…You're welcome I guess,"

Cira gave a slight smile…right as Zed made his opinion.

 _"What happened?"_

Zayne frowned and Cira gave a slight nod.

"You nearly killed Leona," Zayne grumbled, "Yi, Yasuo, Lucian and Fiora had to help take you down,"

 _"…I do not remember any of this,"_ Zed replied, _"Are you sure?"_

"Am I…" Zayne sputtered, _"Yes_ I'm sure! It's my body too you know!"

"He won't remember," Cira told him, "None of them do. Yas and Leona are the only ones who get flashes every once in a while and remember the most,"

 _"…Is she talking about that incident less than a year ago?"_ Zed asked, _"They kept telling us that we were altered, but they fixed us. We don't remember what happened…but for some reason Yasuo and Leona do,"_

"Alright tough guy," Cira growled, "What's the big story here,"

"Excuse me?" Zayne sputtered.

"Not you, _him_ ," she told him, "Zed, why is Leona so afraid of you?"

Zayne stiffened for a moment before his brown eyes flamed scarlet and he looked at the other Chosen.

"I do not know," Zed replied, "She was not afraid of me before our disappearance from the Institute. There are things that happened during that time that I cannot remember,"

Cira frowned, she'd expected this, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to know.

"Alright then," she started, "Tell me what the story is between you and Shen, why you two tried killing each other,"

"We are rivals, what do you expect?"

Cira shot him a glare and Zed held up his hands.

"You might not be Leona…but you have perfected her glare," he grumbled, "If you must know, I did Shen and his father a favor,"

"Explain," she coaxed.

"Considering that there was another there when Shen's father died, I did him a favor," Zed growled, his form flickering slightly, "I gave him a swift painless death at the cost of my own injury,"

He reached up and took off his helmet, showing his face. Cira blinked rapidly. Zed didn't look evil, well, as evil as she had always pictured him. He had sharp, angular features but it had just enough softness to keep him from looking too thin. A large gash cut in an almost straight line from the right side of his chin to his left temple.

"You wish to know the story?" Zed asked, his voice soft and not as harsh sounding without the metal mask over it, "very well. Let me tell you, Chosen of the Sun, a story drenched in darkness that not even your sunlight could pierce,"

* * *

 _Nearly twelve years Prior_

"You shouldn't have opened that box, Zed," Shen growled as he walked next to his brother in arms, "You know what father will do if he finds out,"

"You worry too much, brother," Zed chuckled, his reddish brown eyes bright as he raised his hand, marveling at the shadow that danced around it, "You did not have to stay and watch me open it,"

"I wish I hadn't," Shen grumbled.

"Challenge me, Shen," Zed grinned, eyes bright as he nearly danced with excitement, "Perhaps one shall beat the other?"

"Not when you will cheat,"

"Cheat?" Zed scoffed, "Is it cheating when you use your own powers against me having none? No, _this_ time, Shen, the fight is even!"

"You do not even know how to use your newfound abilities, Zed,"

"Please?" Zed asked, "Do not make me beg, Shen…"

"No,"

"Shen…." Zed prodded, his dark gaze flashing up with an innocent look,

Shen kept his head firmly forwards.

 _"Sheeeeennnnn,"_

The blue ninja's pale gaze flicked to Zed's dark one…and he gave an aggrieved sigh.

"…Curse you and your puppy eyes," the older ninja growled, flicking out his blades, "Alright, have at you!"

Zed's own blades flicked out and the two dashed at one another, hacking and slashing, dancing around one another with a grace few could match.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shen teased as Zed kicked him back a few steps, "I thought this fight would be fair little brother!"

"I am just warming up, brother," Zed grinned, his blades clashing with Shen's once again.

Their 'deadly' dance with the blades began to draw a crowd as the ring of steel on steel sang through the air. But the best part…was that Shen's father, Zed's adopted father, had come to watch.

"We have an audience," Shen pointed out.

"Let us give them a show," Zed chuckled, and Shen nodded.

The two charged at one another once more, slashing and hacking, trying to one up the other…but both were evenly matched. That is…until a sudden shudder ran through Zed's body.

Shen's pale gaze narrowed and he slowed ever so slightly…right as Zed's shadow came to life, appearing right behind him. The crowd gasped in shock as Zed suddenly appeared in the shadow's place, leaving it in the area where he had stood mere moments before…and Zed swept Shen's feet out from under him, pointing his blade at Shen's throat.

"I win," Zed grinned.

"Cheater," Shen growled as Zed helped him up.

Zed shrugged, turning his proud gaze towards his adopted father…only for that proud look to fade as the master's look of cold fury and fear put ice in his veins.

"You…went into the temple and opened the forbidden box," he growled.

"Father…" Shen started.

"Silence!" the two's father ordered before looking at Zed, "Answer me, Zed, did you open the box,"

Zed turned his face towards his adopted father, raising his head defiantly.

"I did," Zed said simply, "But as you can see, I can control it, father!"

The master of the order shook his head.

"You are no son of mine," the master told him, "You are banished from this place. Gather your things, and leave before the sun's setting,"

"But…" Zed sputtered, looking at his adopted brother in shock, "Shen…"

But Shen said nothing, just turning his head away from his brother, ignoring the fact that he was there as was custom when one was banished from the order.

Zed put a shaking hand on Shen's shoulder, only to get shrugged off.

"Balance must be restored," Shen finally said, "It is the only way, Zed,"

"No…" Zed snapped, clenching his fists as his shadow wavered, writhing angrily, "There is _always_ another way. You will regret this, Shen…I _swear_ it!"

* * *

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-

* * *

 _Eight Years After_

"The time has come," Zed growled, looking at the monastery on the hilltop as his students waited patiently behind him, "We will reclaim our prize…"

"The monastery shall be ours, Master," one of his students piped up.

Zed raised his head in acknowledgement. The monastery would be a nice addition to house his soldiers…but there was something else he wanted. Mainly a certain box.

"We move, now," Zed ordered, starting up the hilltop as his students silently followed him.

The army of shadow surged up the hill in a dark mass…only to stop as an old man walked out of the monastery and look at Zed.

"Welcome," Shen's father greeted, "Come inside,"

Zed held up a hand, making his students stop.

"You see your death at the door old man, and yet you bring it inside as if it were a welcomed guest," Zed growled suspiciously, "Why,"

Shen's father lay his sword down at Zed's feet, and stepped back.

"I have failed you, Zed," Shen's father told him, "By banishing you, I have doomed you to the Shadow. I should have brought you closer, leading you back to the balanced path,"

Zed looked at the old man carefully, trying to discern if he was lying or trying to trick him.

"Zed, we must destroy the box, only then will balance be restored,"

The younger man stared at his former teacher, his former adopted father. This had to be a trick…

"It is no trick, I assure you, Zed," Shen's father told him, noting the wary gaze, "I am unarmed. The others of the order will not harm you or your students. I promise,"

Zed looked towards his students and lowered his arm. This was the only chance he would get to obtain his goal…to get the box and perfect his technique…

"Lead the way," Zed told him.

The old man gave a weary smile and led Zed and his students into the Monastery, ignoring the mutters of the other ninjas of the Kinkou Order. A figure in a greyed blue gi walked towards them, pale eyes wide as he looked at Zed.

"Father…" Shen started, throwing a concerned look at Zed, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Shen," the other ninja's father replied, "Take care of Zed's students, we are going into the temple to end this once and for all,"

Shen didn't look amused with the fact that he was now taking care of at least a hundred shadowy warriors, but he respected his father enough to do as he was told. Zed and Shen's father made their way towards the temple, opening the doors and walking inside.

Some part of Zed's soul thrummed as he spotted the box, as if he were pulled to it.

"You must destroy it, Zed," Shen's father told him, "It is the only way…"

Zed looked the old man, taking off his helmet and holding it under his arm.

"You banished me for looking at what was in that box," he told him, "It's shadows live within me now. If I destroy it…I destroy myself. You know this…don't you?"

"You must think of the balance, Zed," Shen's father repeated, "Too much dark and not enough light is in this world,"

"Oh how _dramatic,_ " a male voice drawled, making the two ninjas whirl around to face a man dressed in white and gold with a mask covering his face, "At least, it would have been had your 'lines' not have been written by a five year old,"

"Jhin," Shen's father whispered, "No…that's not possible, _you_ are in _prison_!"

"They let me out on good behavior," Jhin replied with a tone of voice that matched the mocking smile on his mask, "My dear you know why I'm here…don't you?"

"Shen and I made sure you were locked away," Shen's father snarled.

"Really? Does it look like I am?" the serial killer asked before whipping out an ornate gun, twirling it around his finger before levelling it at Shen's father, "Oh, I have waited so _very_ long for this,"

"I am an old man, Jhin," Shen's father told him, "I do not fear the Kindred. I know they will come for me when the time comes,"

"The _Kindred_ ," Jhin scoffed, " _I_ am your Reaper, old man, not some old wives' tale,"

He took a silent shot and Shen's father was knocked back to the floor, blood spurting from a hole in his shoulder as Zed knelt down, holding him upright.

"One," Jhin started before firing another whisper-light shot at the master, "Two,"

And another.

"Three,"

But he never got the fourth shot off. A shadow flickered beside him and suddenly, there was a very angry Zed in its place. Zed grabbed the gun and tried to pull it off course only for the bullet to shoot out of the gun, carving a nearly straight line through Zed's face from his right cheek to his left temple. Zed cried out in pain as his blood hit the ground, hissing darkly as black coils of shadow spiraled off the droplets.

"You got in my shot!" Jhin snarled, outraged, "Shown up by an _understudy_!? The _nerve_! After I kill _him_ , you are next,"

Zed, against the odds, actually started to laugh, a dark almost evil sound as he turned his now scarlet gaze up at the Virtuoso.

"I am the blade in the darkness," Zed grinned, " _None_ escape their shadow…"

And the rattling and glowing box suddenly burst open, a flood of darkness rushing out and enveloping the scarlet-eyed young man. Jhin actually took a step back as Zed stood, the latter giving a very dark, very evil smile as he unhooked two shurikens from his back and hurled them at the Virtuoso. Jhin barely managed to dodge as Zed flicked out his blades, shadows coming to life and whirling into existence on all sides of the serial killer.

Zed drew back his arm and nearly had the other man…when suddenly, Jhin disappeared in a quick burst of smoke. The shadow warrior slashed through the smoke and hit something. When the smoke cleared however…his target wasn't who he expected.

Instead of Jhin…Shen's father sat with his back against the wall with Zed's blade wedged in his shoulder.

"Finish…it…" Shen's father ordered, "A light will come…but that man…needs to die…"

Zed's scarlet eyes softened slightly before flaming brightly in rage as the shadows took hold of his mind, whispering false ideals.

"I do not take orders from you anymore, _father_ ," Zed spat.

And he swiftly removed Shen's father's head from his shoulder…not even seeing the wavering silver-white arrow that jutted from the old man's chest or the misty black and white figures that even then had begun to fade.

* * *

"And as they say," Zed finished, "The rest is history. I am still hunting down that monster, but Shen's father was dying in the first place. I saved him suffering,"

"Bet that didn't help at all with Shen believing you," Cira deadpanned, "Did it?"

"No," Zed replied with a dark chuckle, "He is too self-righteous to see that the man he put in prison has escaped. Though I hear rumors that the League has found him,"

"Oh God help me if that happens," Cira growled, "Training _you_ is going to be hard enough,"

The scarlet eyes turned a dark brown.

"So you actually are going to train me?" Zayne asked.

"All you have to really do is keep him under control," Cira explained, "Diana might be able to help you better than I, since she's a mage…I have to get home, Arthur's going to _kill_ me when he sees what happened…"

"Arthur?"

"My boyfriend," Cira explained with a content smile, "He's been really understanding but I think this is going to be a big test…"

"He knows about the Chosen and the um…well, the six Champions…"

"He knows," Cira nodded, "He watched them 'fix' me and get me accommodated to take Leona's spirit. But that's beside the point. Point is, you need training and I'm not well enough to do that at the moment. Mir will teach you, she's Diana's Chosen,"

"Cira?"

"Mhmm?"

"I just wanted to say thanks,"

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me a chance,"

She gave a smile and nodded, "What are Chosens for?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a man sat at a desk, tapping his fingers on the smooth wood.

"I told you to take out those two, _not_ set them up to be Chosen," he growled, glaring at two men standing before him.

"It was an honest mistake, sir," one told him, "We thought the injuries were lethal, we just didn't count on the rookie officer to come up and call an ambulance that fast,"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"With every Chosen, the Veil gets thinner. We can't let those creatures into Earth's realm. The Void Terrors are enough…dragons, the Baron…they _can't_ be allowed to live here, people will get hurt,"

He glared at the two again.

"I'm giving you another job," he told them, "Don't mess it up,"

"Who's the target, sir?" the second man asked.

"A certain Radiant Dawn," he growled, laying down a picture of a red-blonde woman and a blonde man, "If she 'disappears' then fewer Chosens will occur because there will be no one to truly train them. See to it that she doesn't see another dawn,"

"You have our word, sir," the men chorused as they walked out the door.

The man turned in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"Your move, Andrew Summers, what will you do when your queen is in danger?"

 **I'm starting to set things up for the _actual_ story. What, you all thought I was just doing this for the fun of it? Well, yeah, sorta. But the We Are Warriors (followed by :Champion) are all setting up _characters_. I have a story planned. I really do, but until the Champion/Chosen stories are written, it will be waiting on the sidelines. There's also a reason why I didn't set up another Chosen this arc. I'm not saying why, I want to see what you guys think.**

 **Oh, and yes, Soraka, Kindred and the new champion Jhin made an appearance. Jhin has history with Shen and Zed both and they're listed as rivals. They all three hate each other. Jhin's kinda stuck-up in my opinion...but that _ult_ is _mean_. I might just have to try him when he's released.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne-TheSmilingMask**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
